Midnight Guest
by Kabal
Summary: Ryoko has a nightmare and needs to be close to Tenchi. And whats this? Ayeka has to go back to Jurai? Tenchi/Ryoko


Midnight Guest  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, not all.   
  
A/N: This takes place about a month or so after the Zero incident. With that, enjoy the fic.  
  
It was night time at the Masaki household, around three in the morning or so. Everyone one was sleeping peacefully, well almost everyone. Ryoko lay on the wooden beam in the rafters, with a face of pain and anguish showing. Ryoko was having another nightmare, she seemed to be having them more often then usual. This time she dreamed she was back in her cave, back in the darkness that she hated so much. In the cave she saw Tenchi coming towards here and as he got closer, he began to fade away, leaving her there all alone. Ryoko tried calling out to him but it was no use, she didn't have the strength and Tenchi was no where in sight.  
  
Then he reappeared in front of her again, but this time there was another figure as well. The figure came forward and his face became clear, it was Kagato. And then Tenchi and Kagato started fighting, just like when he came to save her awhile back. Tenchi and Kagato exchanged blow for blow with neither appearing to be taking the lead. The battle raged on and Kagato shot out blasts of energy, which Tenchi easily blocked and it went back to sword to sword combat. The swords clashed and an explosion ensued from the tremendous amount of power. The dust cleared and both were still standing, still able to fight. Kagato rushed at Tenchi and he had to take the defensive as he got pushed back by Kagato's blows. Ryoko tried yelling at them but they wouldn't hear her. Tenchi began to look like he was getting tired trying to keep up with Kagato and his movements were starting to get clumsy. Tenchi fumbled back and Kagato smiled as he took advantage on his unbalance state. Kagato thrusted his green sword through Tench's chest and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to ground. He laughed maliciously and Ryoko cried out to Tenchi with whatever strength she could find to see how he was. Then it all faded to black and Ryoko sprang up calling Tenchi's name, with sweat going down her fore head. She looked around and saw that she was still in the Masaki house and let out a sigh of relief. Getting up, she wiped the sweat away and decided to check on Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko phased into Tenchi's room and saw him sleeping peacefully in his bed. She walked over and looked down at him. She loved him so much and it hurt her how he never knew how much he meant to her. A single tear fell as she remembered the nightmare she just had. Ryoko longed so much for Tenchi to return her feelings and to be able to be by Tenchi without him running away. A thought entered her mind, she could fall asleep with Tenchi and before he got up, she could leave with no one to be the wiser. Ryoko needed to be close to him at a time like this and she climbed in under his covers. She laid down facing him and took his arm, placing it around her waist. Ryoko smiled and closed her eyes, hoping she could get some sleep now. Her eyes shot open in surprise as she felt Tenchi unconsciously pull her closer into him. Ryoko blushed furiously and smiled even wider as she drifted off into a much need peaceful slumber.  
  
Morning came soon enough and the scent of Sasami's cooking filled the air. Everyone was up to eat breakfast and Tenchi was just getting out of bed. Tenchi yawned and thought about his good night's rest. Then he began to open his eyes and when his vision focused, he found himself face to face with Ryoko. He was about to panic until he noticed how peaceful she looked. Tenchi stared at her sleeping form and the position they were in, Ryoko had her hands around his waist and his around hers. He moved a couple of stray bangs away from her forehead and just stared at her.   
  
'She sure looks pretty. What am I saying? Get a hold of yourself Tenchi.'  
  
Trying not to disturb her, he started moving out of her grasp slowly, but she just pulled him closer to her when she felt his body warmth go away. Tenchi blushed a little and sighed. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, are you in there? It's time for breakfast" Ayeka called from out the door.  
  
'Oh God I hope she doesn't walk in' He thought.  
  
Quickly, he escaped Ryoko's grasp and answered back. "I-I'll be right down Miss Ayeka." Making sure she wasn't going to open the door.  
  
"Is anything the matter Tenchi?"   
  
"No, no. E-Everythings fine. I'm just getting dressed." Tenchi stammered.  
  
"Oh, alright. But don't be too long, you know how upset Sasami gets."   
  
"I won't."   
  
Ayeka then proceeded downstairs wondering where Ryoko was as well. Tenchi let out a sigh of relief and went back over to his bed. Ryoko was gone, she probably left when he was talking to Ayeka. He made a mental note to ask her what it was all about later. Tenchi got dressed and went down stairs to see that everyone had already started. Sasami scolded him playfully about him being late. Tenchi laughed and apologized, taking a seat at the table. Ryoko was there but she seemed rather distant. She just kept her head down, not saying anything to anyone. 'I'll talk to her, when were in private.' Tenchi thought to himself. Breakfast was more quite then usual, especially since Mihoshi was out on a new case. Everyone finished their meals and then went to their daily chores.  
  
Tenchi walked out to the fields to do is normal every day work while the others did work around the house. The day progressed slowly, Tenchi had a lot of vegetables to take pick the fields, and knowing Ryo-ohki, he had to plant much more. After about two hours of working he decided to take a break. He put his basket of carrots down and sat under one of the many cherry blossom trees in the area. His thoughts then went back to Ryoko.  
  
'Why didn't she say anything this morning? She usually would be all over me, but she didn't even look at me at breakfast. I wonder what's wrong.'  
  
Lost in thought, Tenchi failed to notice a too familiar cabbit jump in the vegetable basket and begin to munch away.   
  
'Oh well, I should get back to work'  
  
Tenchi brought his eyes to the vegetable basket and sweat dropped. He ran over to it and pulled Ryo-ohki out, who was holding onto a carrot.   
  
"Ryo-ohki, how many times must I tell you. You can't eat all the carrots, we need to keep some stored for us you know."  
  
With a sad "Miya", she took her last carrot and ran off. Tenchi laughed a little and went back to work again. Most of the day went by with out any interruptions and Tenchi headed back home at around five, after finishing his training with his grandfather. Sasami was quick at work in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the household.  
  
"Smells good Sasami." Tenchi called into the kitchen.  
  
Sasami giggled. "Thanks Tenchi. It'll be ready any time now."  
  
Ayeka came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Tenchi.  
  
"Welcome back Tenchi. Have you seen Ryoko by any chance? She hasn't been around all day…lazy bum."  
  
"No I haven't seen her. I'll go look for her, dinners almost ready."  
  
Tenchi went outside and called her name. He looked around but didn't see her.   
  
"Where could she be?" He wondered  
  
Then he looked up on the roof and saw a figure with cyan hair.  
  
"Oh, there she is."  
  
He climbed up the ladder and walked over to her.   
  
"So this is where you've been hiding." Tenchi sat down next to her. "The others were wondering where you were. It's almost time for dinner."  
  
Ryoko kept silent.  
  
"Is anything the matter?"   
  
"You're not mad?" She said, turning her face to his.  
  
"Uhh, for what Ryoko?"  
  
"You know…me being in your bed this morning and all." She said, being a little embarrassed.  
  
Tenchi chuckled. "I was wondering why you were there and why you didn't say anything afterwards. You didn't even try to seduce me."  
  
Ryoko went silent again and Tenchi became worried.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Ryoko? You can talk to me."  
  
Ryoko sighed.  
  
" I had a nightmare…and I gotscared. It just seemed so real."  
  
Ryoko paused before going on.  
  
"I just needed make sure you were still there. I needed to be by you."  
  
She paused again.  
  
"I hate being weak like this." She turned her eyes from Tenchi's, as tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Ryoko…it's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets scared some time. It's only natural. Just know that I'm here for you Ryoko." He said placing a comforting arm around her.  
  
Ryoko blushed and then smiled. "That's good to know. Thank you…my Tenchi" She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She giggled when she noticed his face turn bright red.  
  
"W-Well let's get inside." He said, with his cheeks still flushed.  
  
They headed in and found dinner being placed on the table. Sasami smiled as she saw Tenchi come in with Ryoko.  
  
"Good, you've found Ryoko. Well come on now, dinners ready!"   
  
They both walked to the table and sat down. Washu came out of her lab and took a set across from Ryoko. She smiled.  
  
'That was very touching my little Ryoko. It was so cute how you and Tenchi had that moment on the roof. My little girl is growing up so fast.' She said to Ryoko using her mind link.  
  
Ryoko gasped, she forgot about her being able to hear her thoughts.  
  
'That is none of your business Washu!.' Ryoko responded angrily.   
  
'But it's a mom's duty to know what her daughter is up to."  
  
Ryoko was ready to lunge at Washu when Sasami came back with plates of food. Ryoko decided to let it drop as everyone began to eat. It was mostly quiet during dinner except when Ayeka stoop up from her place at the table. She cleared her throat and began to speak.  
  
"I regret to inform everyone that I have received a message from my father back home at Jurai. It says that we have to attend the annual Jurain council convention tomorrow. It is a tradition and father would be very upset if we didn't go. So me and Sasami will be leaving for Jurai tomorrow and should be gone for about a week or so."  
  
Ryoko gasped. Ayeka was going to be gone for awhole week, leaving her and Tenchi all by themselves. "This is great!" Ryoko thought. "With that prissy little princess out of the way, me and my Tenchi will be all alone." She beamed a smile at the thought.   
  
"And Tenchi beg you to be careful while I'm gone. Who knows what that demon woman will be up to in my absence. I trust you can look after yourself." She said while glaring at Ryoko who just glared right back.   
  
"Uhh, Sure. I can watch after myself." Tenchi said nervously.  
  
Ayeka sighed with relief and told Sasami they should start packing soon. Everyone finished their meals and sent the dishes to the kitchen to be washed. Washu retreated back to her lab and Nobuyuki went to his study, while Yosho returned to the shrine. Ayeka went upstairs to help Sasami pack and Ryoko was still gloating over the fact that she and Tenchi would he alone for one whole week. It seemed to good to be true. She had to make this special, she had to reach out to Tenchi somehow. Interupting her thoughts was a waving hand in front of her face.  
  
"Earth to Ryoko? You there?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that, guess I was kinda spaced out there for a minute." Ryoko replied.  
  
Tenchi chuckled. "I'd say. I've been calling to you for a couple minutes. Can you come help me with the dishes?"  
  
Ryoko hated doing dishes, but it was a chance to be with Tenchi, so she more then happily agreed to help. They went to kitchen and began washing the mound of dishes. Tenchi would wash them and pass them over to Ryoko to dry off.  
  
"Say Ryoko, what was your nightmare about? It might make you feel better to talk about it."   
  
Ryoko froze.  
  
"I-I'd rather not Tenchi. Please don't ask me explain it." She pleaded.  
  
"Was it that bad? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Ryoko?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
They went back to washing the dishes in silence and in a couple of minutes they finished. Tenchi stretched and yawned.  
  
"Well I'm gonna get to bed. Good night Ryoko." Tenchi started heading for the stairs.  
  
"Tenchi." Ryoko called out.  
  
"Yes Ryoko?"   
  
"Would…Would it be alright if I slept with you tonight? You know, to keep away the nightmares. Please?" Ryoko said pleadingly.  
  
Tenchi couldn't find it in himself to possibly say no to her.  
  
"Oh. Uhh…Sure Ryoko. Just sneak in and make sure you're out by the morning. Don't want a fight to come of it."  
  
  
  
Ryoko gasped and smiled widely. She ran up to Tenchi and gave him a hug. Not one of her usual bone crushing hugs, but a nice hug. Tenchi was taken by surprise by this action but just hugged her back, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Thanks Tenchi." She whispered into his ear and then released him.   
  
"Any time Ryoko." He headed up the stairs and called back to her.  
  
"Remember, don't let anyone see you come in." Tenchi said in a low voice from the top of the stairs. Before he could open the door to his room Ryoko was already lying in his bed under the covers. Tenchi chuckled a little and then climbed in too. He turned his lamp off laid on his side. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard his name.  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
"Yes Ryoko?"  
  
"Thanks again for letting sleep with you. It means a lot to me."  
  
Tenchi smiled. "It's no trouble. Try to get some sleep. Good night Ryoko, sweet dreams."  
  
"Good night…my Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko cuddled up close to Tenchi, putting her arms around him and he didn't try to push here away to Ryoko's surprise. Tenchi smiled.  
  
'It's actually kind of nice having her here with me.' He thought to himself.  
  
With that the two of them closed their eyes and sleep came soon enough, but this time, there were no nightmares.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
So what'd you think? Good, bad, beyond help? This is my first attempt a fic and I welcome all criticism, but try to be gentle! ^_^ 


End file.
